fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
New Carlynton Facilities Policy
by Francesmary Modugno http://carlynton.blogspot.com/ carlyntonfacilities@gmail.com Some Carlynton school board directors care little about our democratic process or youth athletes! This is a slap in the face to the public! Elected Carlynton school board member Tom Brown, supported strongly by Patty Schirripa, Tom DiPietro, Sandra Hughan and Ray Wolkowiak pushed through a new facilities policy at the June 26, 2008, meeting. The manner in which this policy was passed is an egregious violation of the democratic process. Specifically there was: * no notice to the public that this policy would be voted on; * no notice to the public of the text of the policy; * less than 12 hours notice to other board members of their intent; * a cut-off of board discussion of the policy and its implications; * no opportunity for public discussion on the specific policy at any time; * a suspension of school board procedures governing policy making in order to push the policy through. It is unacceptable that this cohort of elected directors acted in flagrant violation of the principals of a democratic government. See the video of the meeting events for yourself to better understand what transpired. Clearly this egregious affront to democracy needs to be witnessed and shared with others, especially because the events took place more than two hours into the meeting, so they will not be part of the public broadcast of the meeting. Click here to see the only video available! : The video is short because there was little board discussion of the specific policy before Brown moved the question and the other four voted in favor. That meant the proposal went to an immediate vote with no chance for public comment. It moved so fast that the directors were not able to understand what they were voting on, including the board president, an attorney and CPA who publicly stated he did not understand it. The text of the adopted policy is to the right. (Click on it a few times to enlarge.) Summary of the new (as of June 2008) facilities policy for Carlyton School District: * Any group with less than 90% district residents must pay excessively high fees to use the district facilities. * Youth sports groups with less than 90% district residents must pay thousands of dollars in fees to use the facilities. * For youth sports groups only: **Only kids in grades K-12 who are residents will count in determining the 90% membership. **All non-resident members of the youth sports teams must pay the district a fee of $100 per quarter even if the group is already paying a facilities use fee. Punitive to residents, exploiting our neighbors, extorting money from kids The new policy is highly punitive to all groups admitting non-residents. The fees for sports programs using facilities are in the thousands of dollars and are several times what they district pays to run those facilities. For example, it costs the district $6000 a year to run the pool. The new policy charges the swim club, a program with over 75% Carlynton kids, $19,000 a year to use the pool. That's in addition to the fee they are charging non-residents. In all, the swim club parents, the overwhelming majority of whom are Carlynton residents, will need to pay $30,000 to use the pool. That's in addition to the money they already pay the district through one of the highest school tax rates in Allegheny county. And, the policy exploits non-residents and also extorts monies from kids playing sports. Currently, the entire cost of facilities operations (personnel, equipment, supplies) costs residents about $120 per year. Thus, the $100 per quarter fee for non-resident kids in sports programs is more than three times the per capita cost of running ALL Carlynton facilities. Targeting youth sports groups The new policy specifically targets youth sports groups. If "cost recovery" is the real reason for the non-resident fee, why does the fee apply only to youth sports and not all non-residents in any program? Overboard - burdening overworked parents Several youth sports programs told the directors at the May 27, 2008, meeting that without non-residents, their sports programs could not field teams and the Carlynton clubs and school teams would suffer. One group subsequently presented data that showed that without non-residents, the fees for in-district residents participating in that program could go up $150 to $300 per year. Plus, the burden to parents for volunteer support would double as well. Thus, the directors who voted for this policy knowingly placed additional financial and time burdens on Carlynton parents. The vote from the school board attempts to close some district youth sports programs. When viewing the video or speaking with these directors keep in mind that certain directors have a track record of misrepresenting facts or citing their opinions/beliefs as facts. Fresh misinformation presented at the June 26 meeting includes: * Contrary to what Brown stated, no group or citizen has publicly stated that they support such stringent limits on non-resident participation in youth sports. Representatives from local church youth groups in Carnegie and Crafton wrote letters to the district opposing restricting non-resident participation in groups who use the facilities. No group has publicly stated that there would be any benefit to their programs by severely limiting or barring non-residents. * Contrary to what Brown stated, no resident or group has publicly supported the high fees required in this new policy. There are, however, residents who have publicly stated that it is fair to require non-residents to pay a small fee to participate in groups using the district facilities. Data on other school districts show that the typical non-resident fee is about $25 per year, not $400. ($400 = $100 x quarter.) *Contrary to what DiPietro stated, there was no public discussion of the specific policy that was subsequently approved. At no public meeting did the board discuss the specific details that were included in the policy. Important facts, such as the amount of the non-resident fee and the percent of non-residents allowed were never revealed. Another twist that was an unknown fact was that the new policy would only target youth sports programs. *Contrary to what DiPietro, Brown and Schirripa stated, these are major changes to the policy that will have significant and negative implications to several youth sports and other programs. Less than a month after the policy has passed, youth football has chosen to leave Carlynton. Two other sports programs are considering the same thing. Moreover, no individual or group has publicly defended or fought for the rights of non-residents to use Carlynton facilities. However, many groups and residents told the directors of the positive impact non-residents have on their programs and children. Specifically, several groups at the May 27 meeting told the directors that non-residents help Carlynton programs to: **field teams **keep costs low by dividing fixed costs among more people **increase diversity and competition **remain viable Verify all of this by reading the school board's approved minutes of the May 27th meeting and viewing the actual meetings online. Everyone should be concerned not only that such a punitive policy was passed, but also that * the policy was passed without time for public review and comment, * district procedures governing the process were overruled in order to push this policy through, * those pushing the policy through provided little opportunity for other board members to review or comment on the proposal, and * these directors openly ignored the input of the people most affected by the policy change. Everyone should view the video to personally see the affront to the democratic process perpetrated by Brown, Schirripa, DiPietro, Hughans and Wolkowiak. If it could happen with this policy it could happen with any policy or to any group in the district! Notes for the video When viewing the video, these notes may help make sense out of what happened at the meeting as there were multiple motions and multiple votes to override District procedures in order to pass Brown's motion. 1. Brown made his motion (note the battery died towards the end of his motion so the video cuts out briefly, but the text of what he read is above) 2. President Dave Rousos states he cannot accept the motion because it violates both district policy on making policies and Robert's rule of order 3. Some director moves to over-rule the current procedures for making policy. If accepted, the motion would allow discussion and voting on Brown's motion. Voting in favor were Brown, Schirripa, DiPietro, Hughans and McCartney 4. After only brief discussion, Brown moves the question 5. Pres. Rousous cites rules stating it is inappropriate to limit board discussion. Again someone moves to overrule the ruling and the procedures governing the process. If this motion is accepted, Brown's motion would be immediately voted on. This essentially cut off discussion of the motion by the directors and excluded all public comment. Voting in favor to go to an immediate vote were Brown, Schirripa, DiPietro, Hughans and Wolkowiak. 6. Brown's motion is then voted on and approved by Brown, Schirripa, DiPietro, Hughan and Wolkowiak. Tassaro, Rousous and McCartney voted against the proposal. What you can do to help *Join our mailing list to stay up-to-date on this issue: carlyntonfacilities@gmail.com *Write a letter to the editor of the Signal Item or Post-Gazette West *Call the Carlynton school board members, **Those who voted to override district procedures and push the policy through (remember, you need to check the facts behind whatever they tell you!): ***Wolkowiak: 412-276-1679 ***Schirripa: 412-276-8061 ***Hughans: 412-279-2184 ***DiPietro: 412-279-4592 ***Brown: 412-279-4988 **Those who voted against the motion and the manner in which it was pushed through: ***Roussos: 412-381-6260 or 412-849-1060 ***Tassaro: 412-276-2490 ***McCartney: 412-279-3664 *Write a letter to the Carlynton school board members (click for contact info). If you choose, send a copy of your letter to: carlyntonfacilities@gmail.com *Post opinions to the Carlynton blog. Anonymous posts are okay. *Share this information with your friends and neighbors. Together, we need to overcome this injustice and make our district a great place for everyone! Learn more about this issue * Read a detailed response to a school director's message defending her position * A brief introduction to the history behind this issue * A detailed accounting of the history behind this issue * http://Carlynton.blogspot.com is an open forum for discussion of this issue. * Video clips of some directors expressing their viewpoints about this issue at previous meetings. Entire meeting discussions are also here. * Comments to the Carlynton school board on April 17, 2008 and May 1, 2008 urging the school board to adopt a more open policy and to seek input from the community prior to adopting any new policies. * A letter to school administrators and board about facilities use policies in other districts in response to misinformation presented by some school board members at the May 27, 2008 school board meeting. * Proposed modifications to the existing policy that would address the concerns raised about the current policy while at the same time ensure that resident groups can create the best possible environment for citizens, especially youth. * The 7 original proposals put forth by the Carlynton school board. These clearly show an intent to heavily penalize any group that has non-resident members. Some even penalize youth sports teams for hosting home meets against non-resident teams. Press Coverage All press coverage on this topic if located under Carlynton Facilities - Press Coverage.